


First Kiss

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Magnus thinks back over a first kiss





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any/any, first kiss

Magnus smiled up at Alec as his lover leaned down to cover his lips in a passionate kiss. He'd been Alec's first kiss. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Alec had been so shy. He hadn't known what to do. But, he was so sweet, so tender, so trusting. Giving that to Magnus. The gift of allowing him to be his first kiss and it had been magical for them both. He had felt the surge of electricity run through their bodies as his lips met Alec's. There was no rush to it or even hesitation, just trust and love.


End file.
